hero108fandomcom-20200223-history
Hurricane Lee
Hurricane Lee is the grey-skinned warrior of Big Green's Second Squad and the brother of Archer Lee. He serves as a rival to Mystique Sonia. He wields two axes in battle. It is very odd that he doesn't use his weapons at all. In Turtle Cannon Competition, it was revealed that he throws spiked buns in combat, making him seem to be the rival of Mystique Sonia because she also grows buns, and in fact only used those spiked buns against her, as seen in Turtle Cannon Competition. He is classified as Hero: 022. Appearence Hurricane Lee is very large, as opposed to his brother, Archer Lee. He has grey skin, a big nose, red eyes with black pupils, thick black eyebrows and a black beard around his mouth. He has very pointed teeth, which are shown off when he grins or scowls, and a green mouth inside with a sea green tongue, which is seen when he laughs. He is very heavily built, with thick arms and legs and a large body. He wears black pants and nothing else and carries an axe in each hand. Personality Hurricane Lee enjoys food, and it shows! He makes spiked buns, which he prefers over anyone else's food. Like the rest of his squad, Hurricane Lee wants to be First Squad, but cannot see why they always come up short. Also, Hurricane Lee is very tough, and like the others on his squad, doesn't like to give up without a fight, and likes to win. He rivals with Mystique Sonia, but also appears to not really like any of First Squad, due to the fact that they always win in the end. On the other hand, he gets on fairly well with the other members of Second Squad, and he appears to be very close to his brother, Archer Lee. Gallery Tumblr m0hm0sdNBp1r958nko1 1280.jpg|Hurricane Lee with his axes hurricanearchercjdd.jpg|Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee hugging Hurricaneleeslide.jpg|Hurricane Lee sliding down the launch tubes Happyhurricanelee.jpg|Happy Hurricane Lee HLee01.jpg|Hurricane Lee Happyhurricane.jpg|Laughing Hurricane Lee Hurricaneglare.jpg|Hurricane Lee glaring Second to None 142.png|Hurricane Lee with Archer Lee, Kowloon, Alpha Girl Latifah and Golden Eye Husky Trivia *Even though they are brothers, Hurricane Lee and Archer Lee don't have any similarities. *Hurricane Lee may be the older of the two brothers, because he is bigger and has a deeper sounding voice. However, this is not confirmed. *Next to Golden Eye Husky, Hurricane Lee is one of the biggest members of Second Squad. * Hurricane Lee appears to rival with Mystique Sonia more than the rest of First Squad. Maybe it is because she is his First Squad counterpart, with both of them having the ability to grow buns. ** In "Turtle Cannon Competition", when he and Mystique Sonia saw each other sliding down the launch tubes, he gave her a sarcastic look. They even bumped each other at an intersection of the tubes, both changing their paths. ** In "Turtle Cannon Competition" as well, he assailed Jumpy Ghostface and Mystique Sonia with his spiked buns. Jumpy was in his force field, so Mystique Sonia was the only one who accepted the damage. ** In "Second to None", when Mystique Sonia spoke up something, he immediately countered her and came face-to-face with her. They were stopped by Elephant King and Octopus King by means of covering their mouths. *He is classified as Hero:022 **This corresponds with the 22nd ranked star of destiny, [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Li_Kui_(Water_Margin) Li Kui], who's nickname is "Black Whirlwind". *Hurricane Lee is one of the few Hero:108 characters whose appearance matches the character they're based on in Water Margin. *Production art officially labels him as Second Squad's chef. Category:Characters Category:Second squad Category:Recurring characters Category:Classified Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Deuteragonists